Legos Are Awesome!
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon!  The prompt was "What are you talking about?  Legos are awesome!"


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**"What are you talking about? Legos are awesome!"**_

Artie was just trying to decide how to spend his day, when his phone lit up, with a text from Quinn.

Q: What are you doing today?

A: Unexpected snow day FTW! Still trying to decide...

Q: Want me to come over?

A: If you don't mind me nerding out...I just realized what I'm going to do.

Q: Um...ok? What are you going to do?

A: I just noticed that I have several unopened Lego Star Wars kits sitting around.

Q: ...seriously? You don't think that's a little...idk...

A: What are you talking about? Legos are awesome!

Q: If you say so.

A: THEY ARE. Come over, and I'll show you.

Q: Ok.

A: And, while we're at it, maybe I'll give you a little Artie love.

Q: LOL! You know what to say to a girl to get her all hot, don't you?

A: I like to think so. I am the man, after all.

Q: If you insist. I'll be over in a bit!

A: Ok...walking or driving?

Q: Walking. Car stuck in driveway.

A: Be careful! It could be slippery.

Q: Will do...see you in a bit!

He placed his phone on his bed, grinning at their exchange. He could see it was very clear...he was going to have to educate Quinn about the awesomeness of Lego Star Wars.

**

* * *

**

"Ok, so we have three choices. We have the Death Star, which it says is about 16 inches tall, Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter, and Darth Vader's TIE Fighter, which I've had forever but just never put together. Ladies' choice!"

Quinn looked at the boxes. "I don't know. You pick," she said, sitting down on the bed.

He shook his head. "I said ladies' choice! Don't make me be all forceful here, woman!"

She grinned. "Ok, fine. Obi-Wan's Starfighter. Because I think Obi-Wan is hot. Wait...this has almost 700 pieces."

He burst out laughing. "Did you just pick a Lego set based on an actor being hot?"

"Um...maybe," she said. "Come on, you KNOW he's hot."

"I know I'm hot," he said, smirking at her. "I can't speak for his hotness, but I will say that it pales in comparison to mine."

She giggled. "You're so modest."

"Damn straight!" he said, moving closer to the bed. "Do you actually want to do this? Because if you say no, I'm fine with that. We can just skip the Lego and go straight to the loving."

She grinned. "Now I'm intrigued. I do want to do this. And...have some love later."

"I told you they were awesome," he said, grinning back at her. "Here, I've got some little trays to keep stuff in, so we don't lose anything. And I think I can arrange for some love a little later on."

**

* * *

**

They worked for about an hour, before deciding to take a break.

"What was this I heard earlier today," Quinn asked, "about getting some Artie love?"

He grinned. "I think that would fit nicely into our schedule right about now. Would you like me to ravish you on the couch, or in my room?"

She thought for a moment. "Your room. Less chance of someone walking in on us."

"Way to kill the mood there," he said, looking away so she wouldn't see the smile on his face. "Good thing I have enough hotness to patch that up!"

"Artie!" she said, giggling. "You're right. Your hotness is almost too much for me to handle."

He patted his leg, and she sat down on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while he wheeled them towards his bedroom.

**

* * *

**

"I...forgot about the Lego all over the bed," he said, as they entered the room. "Looks like it's going to have to be the couch."

"Wait," she said, getting up. "I'll just move the trays. Hold on."

She piled the trays neatly on top of each other, and placed them on his desk. Then she sat down on the bed, and patted the space beside her.

Grinning, he wheeled closer, engaged the brakes on his wheelchair, and prepared to transfer himself to the bed.

"I'm in the way. Here, let me move," she said, scooting back to give him enough space. She grinned, watching the fluidity of his movements as he moved himself onto the mattress.

"Now, let the ravishing begin!" he declared, grabbing her and pulling her closer.

She giggled, moving until she was right beside him.

"Or...wait," he added. "This is hardly going to be something that could be considered 'ravishing' if I'm lying here like this. Let me move..." he trailed off, thinking about what would work best.

"Stay there," she said, grinning and sitting up. "I do believe it's my turn to ravish you!"

"Did you just say 'I do believe?'" he asked, grinning. "Been hanging around with Rachel again?"

She burst out laughing. "I'm trying to ravish you here! Stop talking about Rachel!"

He was about to respond, when she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He brought his arms up around her, pulling her closer.

When their lips parted, he whispered into her ear. "You may have won this time, but next time I'm ravishing you."

She grinned, and whispered into his ear. "Deal."

After half an hour of what Artie would later refer to as "the most epic ravishing of his life so far," they decided they'd better get back to the Lego project, if they were going to finish it.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you chose putting together Legos over continuing to cuddle me on the bed," Artie said, grinning at her. "I mean...I could see me doing something like that, but you? You don't even like Legos!"

She grinned. "I never said that."

"Well, not directly, but you insinuated it" he said, laughing. "It's not so bad, is it?"

She shook her head. "There's something kind of soothing about this. I kind of like it. In fact...don't put any of the other ones together without me, ok?"

He grinned. "Deal."

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
